


I'll tear you apart

by redwitch (crimsonwitch)



Series: Burn in hell [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/F, Incest, Murder, RPG, Serial Killers, Torture, Twincest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwitch/pseuds/redwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um verdadeiro desperdício, pensou, ao perceber que o caro terno Armani que ele vestia agora estava todo encharcado de sangue. Mas pelo menos Cecie parecia estar se divertindo.</p><p>E ela estava, Anne tinha a mais absoluta certeza disso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll tear you apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiseong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseong/gifts).



> Fic escrita para o desafio da comunidade 15brigadeiros.dreamwidth.org  
> Tema: Raio | Item: Rasgo.
> 
> Tentei usar de uma maneira mais “criativa”. Não sei se deu muito certo (espero que sim). Eu sei, eu sou uma pessoa levemente ― muito ― problemática e sinto certa satisfação em escrever sobre assassinos que não deve ser nem um pouco saudável, então né. Basicamente esse é um AU onde Anne e Cecília são uma dupla de serial killers e saem matando todos os omi por aí. Então estejam avisados de que além de incesto (o que muita gente acha ruim) ainda tem cenas de tortura e assasinato (mas nada muito pesado ou descritivo, eu acho).

Cecília olhou para irmã com um sorriso dançando em seus lábios, a expressão de completo deleite iluminando o seu rosto como se ela houvesse acabado de ganhar o melhor presente de Natal do mundo. De fato, ela o tratou como se fosse algo de importante ― um presente escolhido a dedo especialmente para ela, embrulhado com cordas e fita adesiva, drogado e incapaz de falar. O seu sorriso apenas aumentou ao analisá-lo mais de perto, quase como se ela não conseguisse conter a tamanha excitação que se espalhava por seu peito, e Anne acabou retribuindo a empolgação, a expressão se tornando praticamente idêntica a da irmã.

― Oh ― Cecília exalou, as mãos indo de encontro com o rosto do homem desacordado assim que ela se abaixou para ficar ao seu nível, os dedos traçando a pele pálida e macia de suas bochechas ― Ele é perfeito! ― Completou, maravilhada, levantando o olhar em direção de Anne antes de finalmente resolver se levantar e eliminar qualquer distância entre ela e sua gêmea, depositando um beijo leve e casto em seus lábios ― Obrigada.

Anne apenas a puxou para mais perto, entrelaçando o braço ao redor da sua cintura e aprofundando o beijo, se sentindo completa apenas em apreciar a felicidade de Cecília, a maneira como seus lábios famintos procuravam pelo seu e as mãos corriam pelo seu corpo. Quando elas finalmente se afastaram, com o intuito de recuperar o ar, Cecília lançou uma olhadela rápida ao homem jogado no chão, os dedos acariciando os cabelos de Anne levemente, de maneira quase delicada demais.

― Em quanto tempo você acha que ele vai acordar?

― Daqui a alguns minutos ― Anne respondeu, adquirindo uma expressão pensativa enquanto sua mente calculava novamente a dosagem utilizada, as contas e equações levando em conta cada gota da droga injetada antes de chegar a um veredito. Sua familiaridade com as substancias químicas estavam se mostrando cada vez mais úteis ― Uns quinze minutos, talvez.

― Bem ― Um sorriso malicioso se criou nos lábios da mais nova das Burnell, suas mãos ágeis indo em direção aos botões da camisa de Anne de maneira insinuante, antes de finalmente perder a paciência e arrancar todos eles de uma única vez, o tecido rasgando diante da pressão. Depositou um beijo no pescoço dela de maneira provocativa, o sorriso nunca deixando os seus lábios e os dedos já desfazendo o feixe do sutiã preto que Anne estava usando ― Então nós temos tempo de sobra, não acha?

 

 

Duas horas depois o local era preenchido pelo rasgar dos gritos de Victor e as risadas maníacas de Cecília. Anne se mantinha em um canto, assistindo toda a cena com certo desinteresse enquanto um cigarro pendia de seus lábios ― ela gostava de ver a irmã trabalhar, às vezes até mesmo se divertia filmando, mas naquele dia não estava com tanta disposição. Contentou-se em sentar preguiçosamente em um canto, a melodia grotesca preenchendo os seus ouvidos e fazendo com que revirasse os olhos a cada nova súplica ouvida, a cada pequeno soluço que escapava dos lábios grossos do homem.

Havia sido tão fácil atraí-lo para fora da boate que sequer havia sido divertido. Victor ― como descobriu logo após vasculhar seus documentos e sua carteira ― era alto e vaidoso, do tipo de cara que se preocupava demais com a aparência e sempre andava com roupas de grife, lançando sorrisos charmosos para qualquer garota que passava em seu caminho. Ele que havia se aproximado dela, afinal, e o único trabalho que havia tido realmente fora enfiar a agulha em seu pescoço, logo após entrar no carro importado que ele dirigia.

Um verdadeiro desperdício, pensou, ao perceber que o caro terno Armani que ele vestia agora estava todo encharcado de sangue. Mas pelo menos Cecie parecia estar se divertindo.

E ela estava, Anne tinha a mais absoluta certeza disso.

 

 

Cecília adorava dilacerar as suas vítimas. Gostava de sentir os seus ossos quebrando sob a força dos seus punhos ― e ela sempre gostava de usar as próprias mãos para machucar os outros, ainda que frequentemente também utilizasse facas e outros instrumentos ― e a carne rasgando sob a pressão da lâmina afiada. Havia algo de especial em se desfigurar alguém, em tirar tudo aquilo que fazia a pessoa ser quem era e torná-la uma completa desconhecida. De deixar a imagem de seu corpo sem vida presa nas pálpebras de todos aqueles que presenciassem a cena, como um presente dado à humanidade.

Às vezes ela retirava toda a pele, às vezes ela simplesmente se utilizava de queimaduras e cortes. Não havia um padrão ou um _modus operandis_ pré-estabelecido, pois ela nunca havia gostado da rotina ou do previsível. Havia apenas o exagero, a maneira como ela sempre parecia se esforçar para deixar cada vítima pior do que a anterior.

Afinal, cada vítima era uma obra de arte e o seu objetivo como artista sempre era causar o maior impacto possível: chocar todos os seus fãs de maneira tão visceral que eles jamais esqueceriam o seu nome ou se livrariam dos pesadelos causados pelo seu trabalho. Porque, sempre que eles fechassem os olhos, os mortos voltariam para assombrá-los outra vez ― com seus rostos mutilados e suas almas vazias.


End file.
